I Wouldn't Change a Thing
by MYcatISmyBESTfriend
Summary: "Are you ready for another one?" -Chad Dylan Cooper. "Only if it's coming out of you." -Sonny Munroe. One-shot. Dedicated to: BrandNewEyes929!


**Dedicated to: BrandNewEyes929. **

I Wouldn't Change a Thing.

_Five._

Chad and Sonny sat in the sand box making little sand castles of their own and every once awhile, the other would look up and glance at the other child. Chad's castle was much better than Sonny's and Chad took notice.

"Want some help?" He asked. Sonny nodded and smiled at him. He crawled over to her side and started helping her. They finished the castle and took a step back. They admired _T_their work and Sonny looked at Chad and smiled. He turned towards her and smiled too.

"Thanks Chad." Chad nodded.

"No problem. You owe me." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Promise me, we'll be friends forever." Sonny asked out of the blue. She held out her pinky.

"Promise." Chad intertwined his pinky with hers and smiled. Sonny walked a bit closer to him and hugged him. Chad's arms found their way around her waist.

"Sonny! Time to go!" Sonny heard her mom shout and she pulled away.

"Bye Chad!" She called out while running towards her mom.

"Chad, honey! We have to leave now!" Chad's mom yelled. Chad ran to his mom.

"Bye Sonny!" Chad shouted as he saw Sonny go to her car. She waved. Chad smiled at her.

_Eighteen. _

Sonny and Chad sat in the fold able chairs in the middle of the football field in their blue gowns. They were graduating today. The thought had always made Sonny sad. She always would think about how she would never get to go to classes anymore in that school anymore. Chad never cared for high school though .He was grinning at graduation, happy it would all be over in less than a few hours. When his name was called he proudly walked up to the stage and Sonny cheered for him, whistling and yelling. He smiled at her from the stage and sat back down in his seat.

"Allison Marie Munroe." When Sonny's name was called, she had a tear running down her cheek. She was careful to wear waterproof make up. She walked up on stage and took a hold of her diploma and walked to her seat. Chad had yelled for her too. Sonny was grinning but still happened to have a few tears running down her cheeks. When graduation was over and Sonny went over to Chad's house, he admitted he loved her.

She loved him back.

_Twenty-four. _

Sonny walked down the aisle covered in flower petals and made her way to the groom. Chad Dylan Cooper. She smiled at him, while making her way down the aisle. She kept pace with the bridal march that was playing through out the chapel. Tears were falling down her face but she had a smile on her face. She was crying of happiness. Chad looked at his soon-to-be-wife walked down the aisle. He grinned at her and couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She reached the alter and turned towards Chad.

"Do you Allison Marie Munroe take Chad Dylan Cooper as your lawfully wedded husband?" Sonny nodded.

"I do." Chad grinned.

"Do you Chad Dylan Cooper take Allison Mari-"

"I do." Sonny laughed, as did most people in the church.

"Well you may now kiss the bride." The priest shut the Bible and Chad dipped Sonny and kissed her on the lips. Sonny giggled in the kiss and Chad pulled away. They hugged each other.

"I love you Chad." She whispered in his hear.

"I love you too, Mrs. Cooper." He whispered back and Sonny giggled, loving the sound of her new name.

_Twenty-six._

Sonny held her baby close to her chest and smiled down at the child. Chad stood close to her side smiling at the baby too.

"What should her name be?" Chad asked. Sonny smiled.

"Nicole. You can pick the middle name. But _not _Dylan." Chad snapped his fingers.

"Oh darn." Sonny laughed.

"Anne. Nicole Anne Cooper." Sonny smiled.

"I love it."

"Can I hold her?" Chad asked. Sonny nodded.

"Of course!" She handed Chad the fragile baby, gently. Chad held Nicole in his arms and grinned at Sonny.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cooper."

_Thirty-one._

Chad threw a snowball at Sonny and chuckled. Sonny gasped and threw one back. Nicole, who was five, threw a snowball at Chad's head. Sonny and Nicole giggled while Chad started making a few snowballs of his own. Before he threw them he picked up Nicole, who giggled.

"Did you throw a snowball at Daddy?" Nicole grinned and shook her head. She held up her teddy bear that she took almost everywhere.

"Teddy did!" Chad shook his head.

"I think it was you!" He set her back down and tickled her stomach. She giggled, hysterically and Sonny smiled at the scene.

"It's Mommy's turn!" Nicole yelled out and Sonny's eyes went wide.

"I don't think so." Sonny said and Chad turned towards her.

"Come here!" Chad yelled and Sonny ran away, with Chad following close behind. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sonny giggled as Chad turned her around and lifted her up.

"Chad!" She screamed and laughed. Chad set her down and crashed his lips onto hers. Sonny smiled into the kiss.

"Ew!" Nicole yelled, covering her eyes. Sonny pulled away and giggled. Soon a snowball hit the back of Chad's head. Nicole laughed and quickly ran away.

"Here comes the tickle monster!"

_Forty-six. _

Sonny and Chad watched as their daughter drove off to college. Sonny was sobbing. Chad had his arm around her and held her close.

"I can't believe she's twenty. She's growing up." Sonny cried. Chad rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"Everyone has to grow up once in awhile. She's still our little baby." Chad reassured Sonny. Sonny smiled at him.

"I'm going to miss her."

"You're not the only one." Sonny turned and hugged Chad.

"At least I have you." Sonny whispered in Chad's ear.

"The feelings mutual." Chad pulled away and kissed Sonny on the forehead. She grinned and they walked back inside their home.

"Are you ready for another one?"

"Only if it's coming out of you."

_Sixty-five._

Nicole was married and had a child of her own and Sonny and Chad sat on their couch, watching old sitcoms with their dog, Emma.

"Chad? If you could change anything, would you?" Chad shook his head of gray hair.

"Of course not." He answered. "Would you?"

"Never! Chad, you were one of the best things that ever happened to me. Thank you for being there for me through everything." Chad nodded.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too, Chad."

* * *

**A/N: **So this is dedicated to: BRANDNEWEYES929! It's her birthday, so would you all be so kind and send her a PM! She is so nice and she is awesome!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICOLE! :DD**

I hope everyone liked this one-shot. ESPECIALLY NICOLE. So, please review!

Love,  
Dominique. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny with a Chance. That gets really annoying to say.


End file.
